How much you love me
by Chocolatecatfish
Summary: Just meaningless, fluffy romance between the stoic Lance Corporal and the crazy Squad Leader/Scientist who loves titans. [might turn into a series of drabbles/oneshots]
1. Chapter 1: How much you love me

A/N: So I've jumped onto this ship and honestly it's quite addictive, especially with the cute little fics the other better authors write (: So here's my own attempt, which probably won't be the best, but it's my contribution to the possible (weirdest) straight pairing in this manga/anime, yeah?

XXX

'Levi' and 'annoyed' were two words that were put so often into a sentence with 'Hanji' that it was probably the most commonly reported string of words that did not directly involve attacking titans, and Commander Irvin was so tired of hearing it that the next time he had a scout reporting it to him, he would go and kill the two of them by himself. The last report had been half an hour ago and he had dismissed it with a seething rage equivalent to an erupting volcano underneath a calm (if not slightly weary) exterior. Unfortunately for the unknowing pair, Hanji got into another one of her scrapes with her titan experiments blowing up a good chunk of the castle and her lab, and Levi, as usual, having had to get her out of that mess, had just about thrown up about a dictionary-full of insults and vulgarities at her as he did so and while he tended to her wounds loud enough for anybody within a three mile radius to hear him, including the commander. Six scouts came running to him at once and he finally snapped. The two of them, especially Hanji, just could not retain the peace they should have in such an abandoned castle, not even for a full hour. Dinner had already begun but since Hanji knew no such thing as 'being tired', she rarely took breaks for meals, so neither did Levi, who was tasked with the unfortunate business of taking care of her well-being.

And that resulted in where the pair were now; getting an earful from their commander in the sickbay while Levi cleaned up her wounds, which were nothing to scoff at as the blast had reopened old half-healed wounds and layered on new ones. Levi was surprised that she was still in one piece after all her stupid experiments and the expeditions she had participated in.

"But Irvin-" Hanji was cut off by the commander as he continued rattling on about her recklessness and Levi's vulgarities and the bad examples the pair were setting for the new recruits, not to mention the safety hazards. "It's not Levi's fault, Irvin," she finally got a word in, coupled with a wince as Levi silently placed a cool piece of cloth on one of the numerous burns that dotted her bare back, the back of her shirt having been torn away to deal with her injuries.

Commander Irvin paused and Levi rolled his eyes at the scientist, spreading another layer of antiseptic and burn medicine on an angry looking red patch. "Just shut up, Hanji, and put your fucking head down; I've got to deal with your neck next," he told the scientist who complied and let out a sigh as he wiped away the layer of dirt and grime to reveal more bloody cuts. The commander gave up then; the two were obviously not listening to him (as if they would; he had given them this sermon probably a million times by now, and they obviously never listened).

"Just- never mind," Irvin let out an exasperated huff and left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the two in silence for barely even a second before Hanji burst into laughter, boisterous and overly-loud in the small room. Levi's scowl grew as the woman's body shook, making a splatter of medicine hit the otherwise clean white sheets and he resisted the urge to throw the woman off and hand-wash the sheets immediately; the medicine soaked a few layers in and the stain would never come out otherwise. But he resisted, his fingers twitching impatiently as he waited for her to stop.

"I never thought he'd leave," her laugh subsided and he retorted sourly: "I never thought you'd stop laughing." She just grinned at him from where one side of her face was in the pillow. "And everybody knows just how much you love me," her grin grew but the moment he pinched her red, blistering flesh, she yelped and the ghost of a smirk lingered across his face as he leaned back in his chair, declaring that he was done with treating her back.

The comfortable silence stretched as Hanji remained lying on her stomach, lips curved into a smile as she watched him busy himself with taking out more medicine from the cupboard, organizing everything again and scowling at the job the previous medic had done (whoever it was). A draft of cold air whispered across her bare back, which was feeling much better, raising goose bumps across her back and making her shiver. He was at her side in a second, gently lifting her and placing her on her back against the mattress despite the medicine staining the sheets. He cut away whatever was left of her shirt and her bra (it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, having treated her too many times to count, among other things, and she never was bashful about it anyway) and working on her stomach area quickly. It didn't take long before her entire back and stomach was wrapped up in bandages as his hands moved faster, aware of the incoming snowstorm and the biting cold winds it would bring.

Finally, he lifted her from the bed and brought her to her own quarters, and by now it was late into the night with nobody roaming the corridors, but he wrapped her up properly anyway with his coat and kicked open her door, already making a list in his head about what he had to do next; tuck her in, clean up the sheets she had dirtied, rearrange and pack up the medicines he had left lying around in the sickbay, shower, tidy up his own quarters for the fifth and last time that day and sleep.

But as usual, the scientist had to disturb all his plans by tugging him to sleep in her bed with her, and even though she was half-delirious with sleep and, as he touched her forehead, a burning fever, his brows scrunched up in annoyance. He hadn't worked fast enough, he realized, feeling more than a tad of worry as he noticed the storm swirling outside the castle and the rattling windows. "Levi," she implored, voice husky from disuse and he rolled his eyes as he tucked her securely under the blankets. "I'll be back," he promised as his brain screamed at him to get into bed already. He wasn't injured from the blast, since he had gone to talk to one of the newer recruits, and just in those few minutes when she wasn't under his watch- boom. He could swear, that woman was a walking talking radioactive disaster. But still, he was tired, and he had to settle for stripping the dirty sheets off the mattress in the sick bay and leaving them to soak in a bucket of warm water and washing powder for him to wash tomorrow. Hanji was definitely not getting out of bed tomorrow, looking at her fever.

He brought back to the room pills and a cool wet cloth that he wrapped on her forehead as he shook her awake to take the pills with a glass of water. Once she did, he just had enough time to take her now-askew glasses off her face before she pulled on his arm roughly (damn, she still had that much strength left in her?) and he tumbled, rather unceremoniously, headfirst onto the bed.

Grumbling, he sat up and took off his boots and most of his uniform, leaving him in a shirt and shorts before he slid himself under the blankets as well, wrapping his arms around the shivering woman and pulling her close. Her breath and body were feverishly hot against his neck as she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, much longer bare legs entangling with his as she wrapped her arms around him clumsily. "Why am I even putting up with this?" he wondered aloud and he felt her smile against his neck, her burning lips an unnatural warmth against his skin. She had a fever and it was logical that he left her alone, but the stubborn woman who could never see sense had just made him sleep in the same bed as her, risking him catching the disease as well. And he was STILL putting up with her.

"Because everybody knows how much you love me," she chuckled, and he snorted in annoyance.

"Just go to sleep, shitty glasses. And shut up. You're not getting out of bed tomorrow."

"But I need to check on-"

"Shut up. You're running a fever and you still want to check on your stupid titans?"

"They're not stupid!"

"Glad to see you still have enough energy to argue with me. Now, sleep, or I'll make sure you don't see them for another week by locking you in your room and the only person you'll get to see is me."

"That's mean," she pouted, but relaxed visibly in his arms. "Besides, only seeing you isn't that bad…" she mused and he glared at her while she laughed weakly.

"Sleep." His voice left no room for argument even as he lifted her head and kissed her on the lips properly, silencing her almost instantly. Her eyes drifted shut as he broke it off, only to kiss her again, this time softer, his tongue probing her lips apart. "I shouldn't be doing this with your fever," was the last thing she heard him grumble before her eyes fell fully shut, smiling.

"Don't we all know how much you love me," was her soft, sleepy reply before she finally drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Side

A/N: Omg reviews 3 I'm high on reviews and really happy now so I will write another~ thanks for the positive feedback, nya? :D

Genre: Angst/Romance/Friendship

XXX

I've seen this idea somewhere before, so imma borrow it a little :3

XXX

Last battles and stands were labels that Levi hated to the core. He had survived so many of them he decided that whatever came out of a trapped or dying soldier could never be trusted.

But today, he felt the same gloom that these dying soldiers did. A hoard of them crashed into their headquarters without warning, killing half the scouting legion in one blow while the rest struggled to put on their equipment and uniform for fighting. It was midday, and those who had been training, like him and Hanji, were lucky. Those who weren't- well, he would forget that till later, much later, when everything was defeated and dead and he and Hanji could go back to their banter and their hand-to-hand combat training since she claimed she was getting rusty.

And then they didn't stop coming. He had refilled his gas twice and the sun was already going down the horizon, yet more were still pouring in as he dropped his dulled blade and picked up another from a random body on the floor.

"We need to get Eren out of here." Irvin's cold voice by his ear made him jump and flinch as his battle-tired eyes found his commander and comrade. "Yes, sir. Where's Hanji, Misaka and Armin?" Levi was too lazy to bother with full formalities and the Commander pointed across the ruins that was once a castle, at a small group already mounting horses, loaded with supplies, blades and gas.

"Can you provide enough of a distraction?" Irvin was asking him to be bait, a decoy, trusting him to be able to catch up after. Levi scowled as he followed quickly after his commander, his mind working at the implications. If it was him alone, he won't survive. "Hey! One of you have to stay and be the bait with Levi," Irvin commanded of the group as they all turned to stare at him.

Most of the group was still intact and alive with the exception of a few grazes and bruises. Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Hanji, Ymir and Christa, plus Irvin, blinked back at him under the blood-orange sky. They would have about another ten minutes of peace before the next wave came along, if the previous patterns were anything to judge by. Hanji greeted him with a nod, eyes glinting behind the goggles as she assessed his injuries silently, which wasn't much.

"I'll go," Mikasa volunteered as per usual, but Levi shook his head at the offer. "You still need time to muster your emotions. I am not doubting your capabilities as a soldier, Ackerman. Get back in line," he told the girl sharply and the girl scowled but stepped back, knowing from his voice that he left no room for discussion this time around.

"I'll go!" That cheery voice startled him as he was refilling his gas, and his eyebrows scrunched up in irritation as he finished up and stood back in front of them. "Hanji? Are you sure?" Commander Irvin arched an eyebrow at her and she grinned, taking off her goggles and shocking all of them except Levi.

"Che." was his disgruntled reply and her grin grew as she handed the goggles to him and he tied it to his belt. "Squad leader? I thought you needed them?" Armin offered timidly and Hanji shook her head as she tied her ponytail up higher. "I have perfect eyesight, so don't worry. Ready, Levi?" he knew she was serious this time and he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Stay alert, shitty glasses," he snorted as she drew two blades, one in each hand. Her eyes glittered with a dancing, cruel light and Irvin recognized that as their turn to leave before things got messy; and when they did, only Levi could control her.

The horses cantered off as Hanji ran an hand through her hair. "Cut my hair for me after this, will you? It's getting too long," she said over her shoulder to the Lance Corporal, who shot her a sour look in reply and she smirked, sitting down next to him.

"Say you'll survive." Unromantic words from an unromantic female for romantic feelings in a romantic setting but with unromantic despair and gloom just hanging over their heads. He che-d her again but wasn't exactly unprepared for the kiss that came soon after, hard and forceful as their tongues danced, the two bodies pulling flush together and warming up each other despite the chill that came with night rapidly setting in. "Of course I'll survive," he snorted when they broke apart, slightly out of breath. It was always like this with Hanji. Doubt, uncertainty and secrecy shrouded their relationship even as they shared a comfortable friendship, although that, too, seemed like a cover-up for their real feelings sometimes, a cover even Levi used against her and her against him. When they were too weary and tired and needed company, they faked it off as needing friendship even as they ended up lovers at the end of the night.

"And you better too," he added, almost as an afterthought, and she grinned cruelly, her eyes alight with a maniacal fire that only he could quench, or killing off a hundred titans. Gone was the comfortable, cheery Hanji Zoe all the recruits thought they knew; this Hanji responded to physical stimuli more than emotional or rational, and she settled between his legs comfortably, back leaning against his chest as they waited for the titans to show, their breaths slowing as they cooled down from previous fights, but still remaining alert.

And the next wave arrived silently, Hanji standing up to welcome their arrival and Levi stood up slowly, not particularly willing to return to the memory of this side of her. He accepted both sides of her; but this side, he wasn't sure he could control, or she would self-destruct from the flood of emotions she kept in check as Hanji Zoe the mad scientist.

Then the whirlwind of disaster came to life and he joined her, creating, basically, titan hell as they chopped away whatever they could, a perfect team even as he killed them all with lethal strikes while she whirled and spun, occasionally letting out laughs of exhilaration as the pair decimated the titans within half an hour.

"Hanji, let's go!" he shouted at her, but she ignored him, her blades still dancing and he disarmed her with quick flicks of his own weapons, nicking her wrists and making her drop her weapons in shock. He took her quickly in his arms, letting her crumble onto him as the pair dropped onto the grass, panting from the fight and a distracted smile gracing Hanji's face even as he whispered calming words in her ears and brushed the hair back from her sticky forehead, grimacing openly at the dirt. Levi allowed himself thirty seconds to kiss her fully, bringing her back to him completely and letting her quiet down before standing up and the pair mounted their horses, fleeing their HQ.

"Put these on," he tossed her her goggles and she smirked naughtily at him, stopping her horse and kissing him quickly before she put in the glasses. This Hanji was so open with these things he always rolled his eyes at her even as she went back to the mad scientist mode, her eyes still glowing from the adrenaline of battle.

"Feeling better?" he asked after a few minutes of quick riding and she grinned at him, back in control of her emotions. "Yup! How did you know I needed the outlet?" He raised an eyebrow at her question, barely needing to ponder over his answer. "Because I can read you like a book, and I'm the only person who can and ever will."

XXX

A/N: I was contemplating whether or not to write character deaths this time round... Another day, I will :D and cuz of the reviews and stuff (I'm literally spazzing about the feedback since I've never written a SnK ff and I'm so glad you guys like it) this will be a drabble collection! Though updating will not be regular, seeing as I am not exactly in control of my free time with my exams next week... THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING :D


	3. Chapter 3: Distraction

"Levi~" Hanji's voice echoes in the still 2am silence as she yells down the corridor for her favorite Lance Corporal. "What?" As expected, his head emerges from his room, scowl plastered onto his face as usual as she skips over, waving her Titan notes in his face. "Have you ever heard of this thing called sleep, Hanji Zoe?" his face is darker than ever even as he tilts his body slightly to the side and opens his door large enough for her to fit herself in before she slumps onto his bed, dirt, grime and all.

"Get off my fucking bed," he grumbles, and she notes his rather early use of the vulgarity with slight amusement, knowing that it is because of her, but does not get up. "I wanna talk about Annie," she tells him and he runs an exasperated hand through his hair, slightly damp from his shower just half an hour ago.

"And besides, you could use the company." Her eyes are sharp, and so is her mind, even at this ungodly hour. She knows of his insomnia, a habit from many years ago in the underground, a place both of them used to be part of, her as a trader and him as a fighter. Both of them were in it for information and money, and had struck an odd deal and friendship; he shared money and food, while she swapped rumours and stories from her stint as an information trader and collector. His scowl deepens but she just laughs and props her booted feet onto his lap as he sits down on the bed and swipes her goggles off her head. Pushing her feet off, he growls at her tardiness and she smiles distractedly as he starts taking off her boots for her, pulling them off her feet and arranging them, mud and all, on the floor he had scrubbed, _**twice,**_ just an hour ago. Same goes for her coat and her tight pants while she rambles on about her findings of the crystal, and she is left in her underwear and a large shirt he threw over her, left during one of her previous visits. His fingers comb through her dirty, messy hair as he tunes out on her talking. They provide distractions from each other and the day's activities, her giving him something to do with his fingers and him giving her an outlet to ramble to. She does not expect any reaction from him but her voice slowly dies down and soon she is half-asleep, her head in his lap. But then he carries her up and she is startled awake as he trudges to the bathroom, and he bathes her in the tub, her sitting numbly while his hands thread through her hair, massaging her scalp, fingers running soap down the sides of her body, something that should feel intimate, but is only routine for the pair.

But tonight, she is overcome by a strange compulsion, and she pulls his head down to meet his lips with hers. This has happened before; it was an emotional and physical release for both of them, and it had happened many times; the first time Eren joined the legion, when his squad had died, and days before that when they were still training, stretching to their even earlier history in the underground that only two of them can remember. He lets out a growl of warning as he slips his tongue between her lips, frenching her thoroughly, and before long, they are wrapped up in each other, his bed damp with the water droplets from her wet hair and skin.

They talk between slow, soft kisses that linger in their minds longer than they should, but the night is long and silent, and they let loose their emotions and pain time and again, falling asleep a bare hour before the sun touches the horizon. They keep their emotions locked up, her behind the façade of the crazy, enthusiastic, bubbly scientist, and him as the stoic commander. He catches the moments when her mask cracks and her tears leak, and is always there to wipe them away, while she is the only one who can unlock his emotions, overwhelming and so strong, he wonders how he carries it himself. He has expectations weighing him down, and the emotions of a hundred and more dead soldiers.

Perhaps she is his Achilles Heel, and he is hers, but they don't stop to think about the dangers or their feelings just yet as they are roused for another expedition the next day. She smiles distractedly as she fixes her goggles onto her face, sitting on his bed, and he catches her unaware as he leans down and kisses her again, her eyes fluttering shut at his lips on hers, parting with a gasp as he pushes her back down, a sudden desperation he is trying to communicate in his actions as he kisses her devilishly hard. She doesn't quite understand, but she lets him in and his tongue dances with hers, and his eyes are shut too, when she peeks at him from heavy-lidded eyes under thick lashes.

And that is the last kiss they share.

XXX

A/N: I'm considering writing a continuation to this now well thank you for reading! :) please drop a review~  
And to Chaos' Ace: I'm not quite sure, I've read just about every single one of the LeviHanji fanfictions on this site, so I can't quite remember :P I can remember that it was really good though, and I think I read two of them :) your drabble collection is what inspired me to write this one of my own, though, so thank you so much, count it as this fic is dedicated to you, as well as all the other awesome LeviHanji writers, because I was inspired by all of your fics ^^

ALMOST FORGOT. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! (I forgot this in all the previous chapters. I know, I suck ;-;)


	4. Chapter 4-1

"Hey, Four Eyes"

"Hey what?"

"You're half dead."

"You certainly are polite. I didn't know that."

"Shitty glasses."

It seemed almost routine to go through this conversation to Hanji, it was almost a joke. Except this time, rather unfortunately, it wasn't one. Usually he would end that conversation with a hard kiss to her lips, just as both of them liked it, and he tilted her head but she pushed him back lightly. "Not here," she mumbled and he rolled his eyes, ripping her goggles off and pushing his lips against hers, his tongue snaking into hers as she responded weakly and the rest of the remaining, present legion gaped at the Lance Corporal and the Squad Leader kissing openly, his fingers gripping her dirty, matted hair and his arms wrapping around her. "Be quiet, Shitty Glasses," he told her as he lifted her from the ground, her head dropping weakly. Another thing that this conversation was usually held in his room _**after **_she barged in, her injuries unhealed and her body filthy. Then he'd kiss her and then throw her into his shower and follow.

As much as she wished that was possible, Hanji knew it wasn't. A puff of breath escaped her lips as he cradled her to his chest and whispered a few words that made her chest tighten but her body felt incredibly light and airy: "Stay with me, Hanji Zoe."

Her eyes slid shut and her head lolled against his chest then, her consciousness slipping away despite his soft kisses against the shell of her ear and the words he muttered quite angrily in her ear.

XXX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4-2

[continued from 4.1]

The first thing she saw when she woke up was white. A white ceiling, a shiny white-tiled floor and pristine white sheets. Sitting up and being rewarded with a pain that felt like somebody had just used metal barbed gloves to punch her stomach, Hanji groaned and her head fell back onto her pillow.

"The white is blinding, Levi," she whined almost habitually and, at that moment, said Lance Corporal strode in, fixing her with an ice-cold glare that made her blink in surprise.

"Don't complain. I had nothing else to do while I was waiting for you to wake up," he grumbled as he sat down on one of the chairs next to her, as though talking to a person who theoretically should be dead but was apparently still up and kicking.

"How did you even clean the ceiling?" The banter was familiar and Hanji smiled, turning her head to look at Levi, who glared back. "Meh. How long was I out?" she questioned when he didn't respond and he muttered some vulgarities before replying: "Three weeks. They were worried you weren't going to pull through." His rough, calloused hand stroked her forehead lightly, pushing her hair from her face as he leaned in. As much as his hands and his tone was gentle enough, his kiss wasn't, but Hanji revelled in it and her hand snaked around to the back of his neck, his tongue slipping past her parted lips to dance with hers as both his hands cupped her face gently.

When the door slid open loudly, Levi immediately detatched his lips from hers and sent his best death glare at the quaking trainee named Armin standing at the door. "Excuse me... Commander Irwin sent me..." the blond trainee stuttered out and placed a bunch of flowers at the door before disappearing in a flash, the door shutting before Hanji could say a word.

"I think we scarred him," Hanji smiled pleasantly, and Levi rolled his eyes as he kissed her forehead, sitting back in his chair as her eyes slipped shut and she went back to sleep.

XXX

Two days later and Hanji was bouncing out of the hospital into the busy streets of the area inside Wall Rose, Levi resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he followed the excited scientist around the town.

"It's been so long since I've been here!" she cheered as she picked up a simple brown hair-tie from a stall, only to put it down as she felt the hair-tie already on her ponytail. "But then again, there's nothing to buy," she murmured almost sadly and he stood and watched, saying nothing. The Scouting Legion lived on the most basic of necessities and any extra things were easily lost, misplaced or destroyed. Or they died with their owners. But her smile returned shortly as she paid a little girl in excess for a few flowers, one of which she tucked into Levi's hair behind his ear and had a great time laughing at him for. He scowled and pulled it out and took the rest of her flowers, twisting it into a bunch and putting it into Hanji's hair lightly. Her lips lifted into a soft, contented smile as he brushed her hair away from her face and a smirk lingered on the edge of his lips before it faded and he rolled his eyes instead.

"Let's just go, Shitty Glasses. We got a new Titan in for you at the hideout," he informed her. She smiled, slipping her hand into his and intertwining her fingers with his.

"I thought you'd be more excited?" he sent her a sly, sideways glance and her smile diminished slightly.

"I survived again. Is that a good thing, Levi?" she sighed softly, and they entered one of the darker alleyways as a shortcut that they both knew a little too well.

"It's a good thing." His tone left no room for discussion as he kissed her and she grinned when they broke apart.

"If that's what you say~"

XXX

A/N: Done~ I don't like killing Hanji so ;u;


	6. Chapter 5: Impersonal

A very disgruntled Levi returned to his room after cleaning up the dining hall to his own standards to find his worst nightmare and occasionally worst craving in his own room- Hanji Zoe, with muddy boot prints on the floor left by said person, lying in his bed, flipping through her titan notes in all her sleepwear glory: a long-sleeved grey-and-white-striped shirt, fingerless gloves and mid-calf length black tights, humming a song to go along with it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" his eyebrow twitched as she looked up from her notes and grinned at him, setting her notes down on the bedside table. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose even as she sat up, pushing the blankets off and getting off the bed.

"To irritate you." It was a standard answer and she smiled smugly in his face as she navigated, barefooted, between the mud tracks on the floor and reached the shorter man, who had just closed the door after himself and was regarding her with thinly veiled impatience. He would put off cleaning up for her, she knew, and she wasn't disappointed when he slammed her against the wall, pressing his lips roughly against hers. Her fingers worked nimbly at the familiar buttons of his coat as he took his time tasting her lips and her mouth, his tongue swiping around her lips and tangling itself with her tongue. Her hands pulled his coat off and he threw her onto his bed, letting the garment drop to the floor. Closing the distance in a few strides, he kicked his boots off before he knelt between her legs, arms supporting him as he leaned down towards the breathless, grinning woman beneath him.

"You're not much of an irritation. More like... A pleasant surprise," he informed her and she could feel him smirking as his lips met hers again strongly, his hands holding her face and her hands snaking around to hold the back of his neck.

XXX

"How was the expedition today?" she inquired after a few more rounds of heavy kissing, lips swollen and face flushed pleasantly as she lay her head on his lap with him sitting up against the wall on his bed, his fingers smoothing through her hair. He had stripped down to a shirt and long white pants, his other articles of clothing scattered all over the room. He pulled her hair-tie out, features scrunching into a scowl.

"Disastrous." She knew by that he meant that more men had died and he had promised, yet again, a few more, a promise he didn't know if he could fulfil. His fingers danced across her face, skimming her features with light fingertips and her lips parted in a soft sigh.

"I would carry them for you, but I'm not humanity's strongest warrior." The nickname brought a slight upwards curve to her lips and he smirked, albeit sadly, as her eyes slipped shut in a quiet hum of contentment. His fingers traced her lips lightly then, and she let out a puff of breath she didn't realize she was holding at his tenderness, probably the only way he knew and dared to express his emotions. Deciding that she had had enough of the melancholy mood, she sat up suddenly, hitting his chin and earning a "What the fuck, Shitty Glasses?" before she flipped the two of them over such that she was on the bottom and grinning up at the slighted Lance Corporal. "Shut up and kiss me," she ordered and he rolled his eyes before complying.

XXX

Hanji occasionally wondered if Levi had a bipolar personality, and tonight the long-running suspicion was confirmed; as he held her head and his lips drifted lightly over hers, tender and as close to caring as he would ever get in his ministrations. Strange, she thought through the haze of sleep, how he managed to bear the burden of so much death in that short body of his.

"Do you miss her?" the words escaped her lips with no premonition and his lips stilled momentarily. She was referring to Petra, who had passed away a few days ago with the rest of her squad.

"Not really," he replied softly as his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and her waist, bringing her closer to him. He brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her hesitantly, tentatively, but she pulled away and buried her face in the crook of his neck. It scared her sometimes, his gentleness, and she felt she didn't deserve him most of the time. Not his roughness, not his hard, passionate kisses and glares. Not his soft, gentle caresses, not his tender kisses and definitely not his loving, calming gaze. Her breath left her in a shudder and she inhaled his scent. She was always grateful to be around him, because she knew that he could have his pick of much, much better girls anywhere else, but he chose to hold her in his arms, the crazy scientist who pissed him off to no end and worried him like no other. His contempt and his love for her was what she accepted; and honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

XXX

Sometimes Levi worried about what would happen if he didn't have Hanji firmly within arm's reach. Perhaps she would slip away, and then he'd be left alone to counter the fears that lurked unpleasantly in his mind in the middle of the night, and he doubted he would ever find somebody else like her who would accept such a walking emotional nuclear disaster like him. He was never affectionate in his choice of words, which he knew irked many women, but he never really was much of an affectionate man. If she died in the hands of some unlucky titan, he would break that titan and all others with his own hands even though he knew much better than others that she would never be back no matter what he did. He didn't have to worry about other men; most of them found Hanji a tad bit too much for them, and she didn't have the appeal other women had. Most times, he took that as a good thing, though he was slightly irritated when some of the legion members discussed her like she was male or an object and not a female. Sighing, he put his mind away from the future and back into the present; she was there with him, calming him with her presence, and the only one who could ever bring out any semblance of his happier emotions from him.

He didn't miss his squad as much as he thought he would; he was a killing machine, just like a lot of people called him, with the bare amount of emotion in him to keep him human, committing only a single-digit number of mistakes in his entire time in the Scouting Legion. None of that mattered to him, though, because as long as he had this train wreck of a woman with him, next to him or in his arms, he would stay remarkably human, anchored by the emotions of an ordinary man. He was just that, actually- just that the only one who saw and knew the depth of his pain was Hanji Zoe.

XXX

"Hey Levi. What would you do if I died?" A pregnant pause occurred after Hanji issued the question and her lips danced across the pale skin of his neck patiently and unhurriedly.

"Worried that I won't mourn you?" his tone was light but she didn't look up as his arms around her tightened a fraction. "Nope, just worried that you'd be as impersonal with me as your squad," she replied almost cheerily and shut her eyes as he flipped her over only for them to fly open again as she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear.

"Everything about you is too personal to me for my liking," his eyes were glowing with an intense possessiveness when he lifted his head and met her gaze, nd she grinned as his hand found its way into her mussed hair.

"Good to hear that," she whispered as he tilted her head and sealed the promise with a deep open-mouthed kiss.

XXX

A/N: Nya nya the fluff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter nya? Please leave a review and thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing nya~

/NYAP~ I'm in cat mode today~/


End file.
